Heretofore, as a method for producing cyclohexyl alkyl ketones, there is known a method of obtaining them from a Grignard reagent synthesized from bromocyclohexenes, and a fatty acid chloride (see Non-Patent Document 1). Also known is a method of obtaining them by synthesizing cyclohexanecarbonitrile followed by similarly reacting it with ethylbromomagnesium (see Non-Patent Document 2). However, the above-mentioned prior-art technique has some problems in that the process is long and the disposal of wastes such as metal salts and others is difficult. In addition, in case where an aromatic ketone is hydrogenated with pressurized hydrogen according to the prior-art technique (see Non-Patent Document 3), the process involves a drawback in that not cyclohexyl alkyl ketones but aliphatic alcohols or alkylcylohexanes are synthesized as a result of reduction of the carbonyl group. Further, Patent Document 1 describes a method of producing a cyclohexyl alkyl ketone in which the cyclohexyl group has an alkyl substituent, as a result of hydrogenation of a phenyl alkyl ketone in which the phenyl group has an alkyl substituent; however, the yield in this method is about 30% and is low.